1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy top.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a battle game using toy tops, there is an enjoyable game, for example, in which a rotating (i.e., spinning) toy top collides with an opponent's rotating toy top in a dedicated field, and, by the impact force, hits the opponent's toy top out of the field or disassembles the opponent's toy top into a body and a shaft part.
An example of the toy top (s) used in the above battle game is described in Japanese Patent No. 5,793,631.
This toy top is configured such that, by biasing force of a spring, the upper surfaces of pawls of a body positioned on the upper side abut the lower surfaces of pawls of a shaft part positioned on the lower side in the up-down direction and also gears of the body mesh with projections of the shaft part in the up-down direction.
When this toy top collides with another, the body of the toy top is prevented from rotating by the impact force generated by the collision, but the shaft part thereof tries to keep rotating, whereby the body and the shaft part rotate in directions opposite each other. Consequently, the abutting of the upper surfaces of the pawls of the body and the lower surfaces of the pawls of the shaft part is released, and the toy top disassembles into the body and the shaft part.
By the way, in the toy top described in Japanese Patent No. 5,793,631, the meshing of the gears of the body with the projections of the shaft part acts as rotational resistance when the body and the shaft part rotate in the directions opposite each other. This rotational resistance makes a relative rotation amount of the body and the shaft part of the time the toy top collides with another small. Hence, the toy top disassembles into the body and the shaft part when receives the impact force not just one time but multiple times.
In the case of the toy top described in Japanese Patent No. 5,793,631, however, the gears of the body and the projections of the shaft part are small, and hence when the body and the shaft part rotate relative to each other, and thereby the gears and the projections rub against each other, the gears and the projections may be worn away and torsional resistance (i.e., rotational resistance) may decrease. If the gears and the projections are worn away or cracked as described above, characteristics of the toy top deteriorate. Therefore, for the toy top, resin material having excellent abrasion resistance needs to be used, which increases costs.